


Psych

by WheretheRiverflows



Series: Dating Robin Buckley [2]
Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Kind of based on a tumblr post, just a fun little thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 10:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheretheRiverflows/pseuds/WheretheRiverflows
Summary: Keith and Steve keep trying to get your number when you’re just trying to pick a movie





	Psych

You stepped up to the door of Planet Video with your ten year old brother. Your mom told you to take him with you and let him pick out a few movies because he’d broken his leg playing football and needed entertainment.

“Are you going to be okay looking by yourself?”

“I think so? I don’t know.”

“Ok, I’ll stay close, buddy,” you said, ruffling his hair until he laughed.

Entering the store, you sighed in relief at the cool air. It wasn’t scorching but the combination of no wind, humidity and being the middle of July definitely made it seem hotter than normal. It seemed like you broke a sweat just walking from your car to the store.

Your brother immediately went off, completely ignoring the girl who greeted you at the counter. You recognized her. She went to Hawkins High School but you didn’t know her name.

“Welcome to Planet Video. Anything I can help you find?”

You leaned on the counter, smiling at her.

“Nah, I think he’s got it covered,” you responded, jerking your chin at your brother who was perusing the shelves of movies, his crutches making clicking sounds every so often.

“How’d he do that?”

“Football. Complete blur. He doesn’t even remember most of it but the doctor assumed that during a tackle, someone must’ve stepped on it.”

“Goddamn,” she muttered.

“Right? Hey, you go to Hawkins High right? I’ve seen you around.”

“Yeah, I’m Robin,” she said, her cheeks turning pink.

“Y/N.”

“So your brother plays football? He seems kind of young for it.”

“My dad’s kind of pushing for it. Family legacy to uphold in town and all that shit. I don’t think that he tried to break his leg but my brother seemed pretty relieved when he found out.”

“God, parents are the fucking worst sometimes.”

“Yeah.”

Silence descended amongst you and you said a quick bye before heading over to your brother.

“Whatcha thinkin’ buddy?”

You little brother held three different movies in his hands and you took them from him so he could continue looking. 

“Hey, can I help you find something?”

You jumped as a voice spoke behind you. Turning around, you found Keith, another person you knew from school. You knew him quite well, in fact. He was your lab partner in chemistry for first semester.

“No thanks, Keith. My brothers got it covered.”

“Ah, got stuck with babysitting duty?”

“No? I like hanging out with my brother,” you said bluntly, moving away from Keith and closer to your brother.

“Are you doing anything tonight?”

“Watching movies with my brother,” you said in a “duh” voice, holding up the VHS tapes in your hands.

“And after?”

“Sleeping.”

Keith was silent beside you for a moment before speaking up once more.

“And-“

“Look, Keith. I’m flattered but please stop. I have more important things to do than hang out with you.”

Keith stood stunned in the isle. 

“Ouch,” was all he said.

You moved away from him and trailed after your brother. He was scanning the horror titles.

“If you want, we can rent one and watch it when mom and dad go to sleep.”

“Really?!”

Your brother turned to you excitedly and you nodded your head.

“But you have to promise not to get nightmares, okay?”

He nodded fervently and you stepped back once more to let him browse. 

“You’re a pretty cool sister, you know.”

Steve Harrington, of all people, stood at your side, hair as wild as you remembered.

“Thank you,” you said slowly.

“No problem. You looking for anything in particular?”

“No, my brother’s picking out a few movies.”

Steve looked through the movies you held close to your torso, sliding his thumb across certain cases.

“Your brother’s got good taste.”

“I’m sure he’d love to hear that.”

You watched your brother carefully maneuver his crutches so he could grab another movie.

“What movies do you like?”

“I’m not partial to a certain genre.”

Steve kept silent for a second.

“Would you want to go to the movies with me? Maybe there’s one that’ll spark your interest.”

You felt yourself deflate inside.

“I don’t know, I’m kind of busy.”

“W- I didn’t say a day.”

You looked away from Steve and brushed a lock of hair out of your eyes.

“Yeah, I’ll be pretty busy. Helping my brother around the house is pretty much a full time job.”

Steve hummed and seemed to get the message, stepping away from you and going back behind the counter where his two other coworkers were.

“Are you ready, little dude?”

Your brother came hobbling over with five other movies in his hands. The two of you sat right there on the floor and debated certain movies. Which would be best tonight and which tomorrow. You finally decided on three movies. Cujo, Ghostbusters and The Goonies.

You stepped up to the counter where Robin stood. Siding the movies across the counter, you gave her a shy smile.

“Will this be all for you?”

“Yes.”

She rung you up and you used your mom’s credit card to pay.

“These will be due back next week and late fees will start the week after. Would you like a receipt?”

“Yes, please,” you said as your brother grabbed the bag and rushed out the door to the car.

Robin printed your receipt and you grabbed a pink pen from the cup, flipping the paper over and writing on it. You dropped the pen back in the cup, flipped the paper over and slid the receipt to Robin before shooting her a wink and stepping out of the shop.

Steve approached Robin slowly, making sure to scan the store for Keith. He appeared to be in the back.

“What did she write?”

Robin flipped the receipt back over and let out a strangled noise when she saw what you had written.

(xxx) xxx-xxxx  
Call me ;)  
-Y/N

Steve scoffed and nudged Robin.

“Well I’ll be damned.”


End file.
